In the past it has been known to utilize flushing adapters having threads for connecting to a garden hose fitting or faucet, on one end of the adapter, and having a second threaded portion for connection to a hose fitting utilized in portable painting apparatus, such as is connected to a roller for painting. Such an adapter was limited to being connected to the specific mating threads on the faucet and the hose coupling and thus was not versatile and could not be used for tubing without the threaded fitting.
It has also been known to utilize paint flushing adapters having a rubber boot at one end and a single nozzle at the other end for connection to tubing to clean paint from the tubing. Such a structure required a plurality of adapters when there were a plurality of sizes of tubing to be cleaned. This increased the cost and complexity of such systems, and required selection of the proper adapter for the application.